Una sutil noche de otoño
by Ale-are
Summary: Te encontré tirado en el parque de juegos Aun recuerdo esos dulces ojos azulado y lloroso Tu solo querías regresar a casa… te ayude y tu me agradeciste con un beso / sasunaru denle una oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

Una sutil noche de otoño...

Te encontré tirado en el parque de juegos

Aun recuerdo esos dulces ojos azulado y lloroso

Tu solo querías regresar a casa… te ayude y tu me agradeciste con un beso

Tan desesperado estabas aquella noche

Que perdiste la cordura y… me besaste

Solo hubiera deseado no encontrarte y así no

Pasar toda esta agonía pensando en ti y…

En tus dulces labios

Pero no sales de mi cabeza

Yo…te vi hoy…en mi escuela…

Y corre el rumor de que un nuevo alumno entrara

Esta calida mañana de primavera te he encontrado…y no se que hacer

Entras a mí salón y no encuentro otra razón

No puedo dejar de mirarte

¿Por qué?

-bien chicos denle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero -

-hola, mucho gusto a todos soy naruto uzumaki

-muy bien naruto siéntate al lado de sasuke siempre hay un asiento vació

-hola mucho gusto –decía en un suave tono el pequeño rubio

-a…etto hola…mucho gusto-dijo el ojinegro nervioso por la presencia de aquel dulce rubio

-oye sasuke, oye… OYE –

- A así…que…

-despierta el maestro por poco nota que te dormiste-

-a…gracias naruto-

-O///O –

-naruto estas bien, te has puesto rojo de la nada –

-es que… dijiste mi nombre –

-¡QUEEE!!!!!!O_o por eso te has puesto así –

-oye lamento que me gustes tanto –dijo el rubio levantando demasiado la voz

El entusiasmo del rubio llamo la atención de todo el salón incluso del maestro

-gracias por compartir tus ideas con nosotros naruto, pero, no creo que sea buena idea que duermas en clase y pienses en esas tonterías-

-lo siento iruka –sensei-

-de acuerdo retomemos la clase –

Mientras el rubio escondía la cabeza entre sus libros el pálido se quedo completamente en shock

-disculpe iruka sensei me permite salir del salón, me siento mal

-claro sasuke, ve a la enfermería

-gracias

-hey…hey sasuke en verdad te sientes mal

El uchiha no contesto y Salio ruborizado del salón

Dejando al pequeño rubio pensando en mil cosas

Sasuke sin duda alguna no se dirijia a la enfermeria

En verdad no tenia en mente regresar al salon

No por el dia de hoy

Se dirigio de inmediato a su hogar

Sabia bien que nadie aguardaria ahi

Y que no habria problema en que el estuviera ahi

Mas no sabia q hacer ,su corazon se aceleraba con tan solo una mirada de ese pequeño rubio

Pero no podia controlar mas sus ganas de estar junto a el

es extraño , no es posible , el que yo ame a ese pequeño rubio yo nunca ame , pero esto es …. Imposible –decia el ojinegro mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre su cama

no habia notado el que el habia llegado a su habitación inconcientemente

no queria regresar a la escuela

sabia que le encontaria ahi

al dueño de sus sueños y pesadillas

ya no sabia que hacer , en verdad estaba deseperado

de repente se escucho el frio sonido del rechinar de una puerta

este probenia de la puerta principal

el palido chico se levanto algo agotado de la cama y descendio las escaleras lentamente

bienvenido a casa hermano- dijo

hasta que levanto la vista y no encontro a su hermano

si no a un pequeño y desorientado rubio

su mirada se quedo fija en los ojos llorosos del rubio

esos ojos azules de aquella otra noche

un viento helado entro por la habitacion

y el pequeño rubio entre pequeños lloriqueos susurro

- disculpe que entrara asi pero me he perdido ,si no fuera molestia…-

el pequeño levanto la mirada para ver al residente de el lugar hasta que se encontró con la mirada fija de Sasuke que se detuvo en las escaleras

-sa .. sasuke , que haces aquí pense que te quedaste en la enfermeria –

-ya veo, no te quedaste tranquilo en la escuela desde que me fui a la enfermeria-

el pequeño oji azul se quedo callado y cabisbajo

lo siento sasuke ,pero .. en verdad…queria verte –

Sasuke sintio nuevamente el viento helado a su alrededor

-en verdad no tenais por que hacer eso… aun asi debes irte –

el pequeño rubio se quedo en silencio y de sus ojos llorosos comenzaron a caer pequeñas lagrimas

-de .. de acuerdo sasuke solo ..solo queria decirte eso …yo solo estaba preocupado –

-dejate de tonterias naruto ¡!!! Eso noo es normal, es que acaso no lo ves –

el rubio dejo ver su rostro ruborisado al tener una reaccion de dolor

-sasuke …-

el pequeño rubio salio corriendo de hay con las manos en el rostro tratando de ocultar todas las lagrimas que dejaba en el camino de regreso a casa

Esa es la ilusion mas dolorosa

Esa tarde la noche se hizo fria y con naturaleza muerta

No era lo habitual

Por las calles llenas de gente corria un pequeño rubio

Hasta el momento en que llego a casa no podia dejar de recordar las palabras de sasuke

Pero aun asi al llegar a su hogar

No habia voz alguna que lo consolara

Era solo un desabitado lugar

Y solo un pequeño refugio para el

El olor de la humedad recorria la habitacion

Los ecos de los pasos de una sola persona recorrian la casa, los suyos

Mientras se acurrucaba en la pequeña cama de la habitacion

Con una tibia manta de colores palidos secaba sus lagrimas

Era solo su soledad el que escuchaba tan lamentable dolor

sasuke , dime en verdad ¿es tan raro que yo me preocupe por ti?

debes de recordar aun el dia que me viste por primera ves …

todo lo que sucedió fue debido a mis ganas de querer explorar el parque

no lo pude evitar … me perdí … parce que je ….. no fue tan malo puesto que tu me encontraste … y solo con eso yo era feliz … me ayudaste … no lo pude evitar … te bese …. Pero que torpe.


	2. Chapter 2

Despues de que te fuiste senti un gran peso en el pecho

No sabia que significaba, solo sabia que me dolia mucho verte llorar

A causa mia…

En el salon de clases todo continua como si nada hubiera pasado

Iruka-sensei imparte su clase como cualquier otro dia…

Estas sentado al lado mio, pero ni un saludo me has dado al llegar

Tus ojos ya no tienen su brillo caracteristico y estan rojos e hinchados

De seguro estuviste llorando, y el saberlo me hace sentir mal

No quiero volver a ver tus bellos ojos asi nuevamente, tristes.

Se puede saber que haces aquí naruto?

Buscandote. Pense que mas tarde o mas temprano pasarias por aquí, asi que me he sentado a esperar…

Me gustas demasiado. Desde el principio supe que te queria demasiado – me dijiste esa tarde

Yo… yo- diablos ni siquiera puedo hablar por los nervios, te ves tan tierno todo sonrojado pero estos nervios no me dejan no siquiera decirtelo.

Tu que sasuke?

Y yo…y yo a ti dobe!!- lo dije, bueno mas bien lo grite-en cuanto te vi supe que algo muy intenso iba a suceder entre nosotros. Me enamore de ti antes de oir tu voz y antes incluso de saber tu nombre.

Naruto se quedo sin aliento. No podia creer lo que estaba oyendo, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, penso que estaba soñando, hasta que sasuke lo acerco a él en un abrazo

Hablas en serio?

Por supuesto que si, pero tenia miedo de que no me creyeras cuando te lo confesara, se que te he hecho pasar muy malos momentos, solo espero que me perdones algun dia…

Me abrazaste mas y yo de a poco te fui correspondiendo el abrazo, aun no lo podia creer…, lo siento naruto- me dijiste-siento haberte hecho daño,

y fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que estabas llorando.

Sasuke, yo…- ni siquiera me dejarte terminar de hablar, solo me sorprendi mas al sentir tus labios sobre los mios… me estabas besando…

Te amo naruto- me dijiste cuando nos separamos por la falta de aire

Y yo te amo a ti, sasuke.


End file.
